Mothra Leo
Powers and Stats Origin: '''Godzilla '''Tier: 5-A Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Super Speed, Invulnerability, Flight, Shape Shifting, Can shoot webs, Powder, Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Hurricane Winds, Invisibility, Time Travel, Ilusion Creation, Can split into billions of tiny Mothras Destructive Capacity: Planet Level+ (defeated Desghidorah, who absorbed the life and energy out of entier planets) Strength: 20,000+ tons Speed: Mach 15 to Lightspeed Durability: Planet Level+ Attacks/Techniques: Larva Stage *Mothra Leo can spray web out of his mouth with a multicolored electrical aftershock. *Mothra Leo can fire a Mega Breast Cannon from its chest. *Mothra Leo is able to become invisible. *Mothra Leo can move at 40 kilometers per hour. Imago Stage *Mothra Leo flies at the speed of mach 15.5. *Mothra Leo fires three multicolored Cross Heat Laser beams from his forehead. *Mothra Leo unleashes Jade Bolts fire from his wings. *Mothra Leo fires a Mega Breast Cannon from chest. *Mothra Leo able to break apart into billions of smaller 30.5cm Mothras. *Mothra Leo can perform an Excel Pileload by flying straight up and spinning to release several jade rings from his body. *Mothra Leo is able to release Reflective Green Powder from his wings which can weaken and cause pain to his opponent. *Mothra Leo can do a Sparkling PryeRoad, a series of cascading shafts of blue energy that can split the earth as bolts flicker across his wings. *Mothra Leo can perform an Excel Dash by charging itself with energy and flying at mach 85 for up to 65 seconds. *Mothra Leo is able to perform a Sun Strike Buster by raining down powder in a circle, and then from the center of the circle, a giant beam of blistering emerald energy will burst forth from the sky. *Mothra Leo is able to speed the growing process of plants. Rainbow Mothra *Rainbow Mothra fires a Cross Heat Laser beams from his forehead. *Rainbow Mothra fires a breast cannon. *Rainbow Mothra emits energy bolts from his wings. *Rainbow Mothra fires a Mega Breast Cannon from his chest. *Rainbow Mothra flies at the speed of mach 15. *Rainbow Mothra emits a reflective green powder from his wings. *Rainbow Mothra emits a pressure field. *Rainbow Mothra emits a levitation field. *Rainbow Mothra fires a beam pulser. *Rainbow Mothra emits a sparkling pileload rainbow. *Rainbow Mothra fires rainbow buster. *Rainbow Mothra can transform into Aqua Mothra. Aqua Mothra *Aqua Mothra fires a Cross-heat pulser beam. *Aqua Mothra swims up to 200 knots. *Aqua Mothra enables flight. *Aqua Mothra emits an Illusion Mirage. *Aqua Mothra emits a Sparkling Pileload Rainbow. *Aqua Mothra fires a Cresent Dash Beam from his antennae. *Aqua Mothra emits a Pressure Field. *Aqua Mothra can transform into both Rainbow Mothra and Lightspeed Mothra. Lightspeed Mothra *Lightspeed Mothra can fly at the speed of light. *Lightspeed Mothra can Time Travel. Armor Mothra *Armor Mothra flies at the speed of mach 15. *Armor Mothra has a thick armor that protects him from any energy/beam attacks. *Armor Mothra uses razor sharp wings. *Armor Mothra fires an Armor Cross Heat Laser. *Armor Mothra has an Armor Wing Cutter. *Armor Mothra emits an Excel Dash Buster. *Armor Mothra can transform into Eternal Mothra. Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Movie characters